


Castiel Really Delivers

by tricia_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seduction, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: Omega!Dean gets a hell of a lot more than he ordered when he opens the door for his FedEx delivery and sees the sexiest alpha he's ever laid eyes on...





	Castiel Really Delivers

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the one many of you have been waiting for! Hope it lives up to the hype! Enjoy!

Dean is just pulling a homemade apple pie out of the oven when there’s a knock on the door. He slides it onto the cooling rack, smiling proudly at the perfectly golden brown lattice on top, and tosses his oven mitts on the counter to hurry towards the door.

He’s got flour smeared on his plain black t-shirt, some apple filling he licked off of his fingers before wiping the excess on his jeans, and he’s bare foot. _Heh,_ barefoot in the kitchen, he chuckles to himself. So he might be fulfilling every bad omega stereotype at the moment, but he’s also got one hell of an apple pie cooling in his kitchen, so what’s there to complain about, really?

Swiping his hands on his pants once more before turning the door handle, he pulls the door open and nearly drops to his knees then and there. Because _holy shit,_ the FedEx delivery man standing in front of him is hot as fuck! His dark hair is wind swept and sexy as hell, his blue eyes look lit up they’re so bright, and his lips are a dusky pink and surrounded by a dark five o’clock shadow he already wants to feel scraping between his ass cheeks. He’s almost as tall as Dean is, looking damn solid with his broad shoulders and thighs so thick they strain the navy blue uniform pants he has on just standing there, and he’s itching to test just how strong he really is.

“Dean Winchester?”

And oh shit. _That voice._ It’s made for sex, all rough and deep and so very _alpha_ that it has his inner omega scrambling with the desire to impress.

Shooting the man an enticing smile, he bats his long eyelashes a little and can barely resist jumping him then and there when the most adorable flush he’s ever seen heats up the alpha’s cheeks. “Who’s askin’?” he drawls, trying to figure out what name he’s going to be screaming later.

“My name is Castiel,” he answers stoically. “If you could please sign here, I have a delivery for you in my truck.”

Castiel - and what the hell kinda name is that anyway? - holds out the little handheld thingamajig for him to sign, but instead of taking it, Dean slides his palm under Castiel’s hand to support it. He scribbles his signature messily, much more interested in the feeling of Castiel’s fucking _huge_ hand in his than anything else. He looks up through his eyelashes to find Castiel’s unusually bright blue eyes have darkened, his pupils are blown, and his nostrils are twitching, trying to scent him.

_Bingo._

Cursing his own habitual layer of blockers, he tries to return the favor. Not even bothering with subtlety, he scents the air, too, but can’t get anything other than the gasoline from the nearby truck. His lips curve into a small pout and Castiel takes a step forward, his free hand reaching out as if he’s about to comfort him in some way, but he catches himself and steps away again with a shake of his head.

“My apologies.” And _oh god,_ his voice is even rougher now than it was before. “I’ll go get your delivery.”

Dean leans in the open door frame, arms crossed and hip cocked, shamelessly taking in the sight of the alpha’s bubble butt as he walks away, grinning lewdly when Castiel looks over his shoulder and catches him. A minute later, the engine cuts off and the truck door shuts, and then his mouth goes dry as a desert as he sees Castiel’s biceps bulging with the weight of the box in his arms. He’s never been more thankful for stone bakeware as he is right this very second.

“Looks heavy,” Dean comments as Castiel gets closer.

“It is, but I’ve got it.”

“Yeah, with biceps like that I can see why,” Dean smiles flirtatiously. “Mind carrying it into the kitchen for me?”

“Not at all, I’d be happy to help you, Mr. Winchester.”

“Dean’s good. Mr. Winchester was my cranky ass old man,” Dean tells him, closing the door behind him.

“In that case, you can call me Cas,” Castiel says as he steps into his home. Now that he’s inside, Dean sniffs again and catches a faint trace of blueberry that pulls like a hook behind his belly. He leans in without thinking, scenting the air closer to the alpha with his eyes closed, and hears a sharp intake of breath from Castiel. “Sorry,” he says, feeling anything but. “But you smell damn good.”

The alpha clears his throat pointedly and says, “The kitchen?”

“Oh, my bad. Didn’t mean to hang you up,” he lies as he leads the way to the kitchen, swaying his hips a little bit more than strictly necessary in hopes of enticing the man behind him.

“You have a lovely home,” Castiel comments.

Dean feels pride rush through him at the compliment. “Thanks. Been working on makin’ it feel all homey for ages.”

“You’ve certainly accomplished that. It feels very cozy and welcoming.”

“The freshly baked apple pie probably helps,” Dean says with a smile, gesturing to where it is on the counter as they enter the kitchen. “You can set the box here on the island."

Castiel follows his directions and slides it carefully onto the counter top. He swipes at his forehead where Dean can now see a few beads of sweat. “Perhaps the oven being on recently explains the heat. I'm quite warm all of the sudden.”

Concerned, Dean says, “Here, let me get you a drink.” He turns his back and reaches up to grab a glass out of the cupboard over his head. He can feel the alpha’s eyes hot on his back and feels around a bit more than he really needs to in order to give him a show.

“You don’t have to do that,” Castiel says politely.

“You didn’t have to carry that heavy box all the way into the kitchen for me either.” He fills a glass halfway and Castiel takes the few steps so he can hand it to him. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” he says earnestly, a small smile on his pink lips.

Then Dean’s mind goes totally blank at the sight of the man in front of him sealing his plush lips over the rim of the glass and tipping his head back, revealing miles of tanned, golden skin on his unmarked neck. His Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps down his drink, and Dean is stunned stupid by the mesmerizing muscles of his throat working to swallow down the water.

He finishes it off with a deep breath and a quiet, “Ahh.” Castiel’s blue eyes meet his, and Dean’s suddenly frozen in place, an intense desire he’s never felt before rooting him to the spot. Castiel swallows again and says, “I’m sorry, but would you mind if I refilled it again? I don’t seem to be cooling down.”

Dean nods dumbly, still too gone to even move out of the way as Castiel leans in and reaches in front of him to turn on the faucet. Cas turns his head towards him, to make sure his proximity is okay, Dean’s guessing, and then he’s caught in those deep blue eyes all over again. Castiel stares back just as eagerly, the tiny bit of space between them heating up with every racing heartbeat, the enticing scent of blueberry and something else he can’t quite place filling his senses. Dean’s breathing is coming out in short puffs between his parted lips, which he moistens with a flick of his lips. The alpha tracks the movement with his eyes. And _fuck_. If he leaned in, just a little bit, he could scent his neck, find out what that other tempting scent is buried under the blueberry, feel his skin against his... Just like that, he’s following his nose without another thought, easing the tiny bit of space between them like a man possessed, and any second now he’s going to scent the alpha, _his_ alpha...

The spell is broken when cold water splashes on his face and neck. He leaps back with a yelp of surprise and looks down at the sink to see the water hitting the side of the glass in Castiel’s hand and ricocheting directly at him. That breaks whatever moment he and Cas were just having, and he reaches for a towel to mop himself up with a chuckle as Cas turns off the tap and starts apologizing profusely.

“Dean! I’m so sorry! It was a complete accident. I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing and-”

“Hey, a little water never killed anybody,” he says easily, lifting his chin to wipe the dripping water off of his chin and neck. Then he jolts with surprise all over again when a hard, muscular, _alpha_ body slams into him, pushing him back against the counter and molding every inch of them together so closely he can’t think of anything else.

“My omega,” Castiel breathes, dragging his nose along his mating gland. Castiel’s big hands gently cup the back of his neck in a sharp contrast to the way his body is pushing against him so firmly. Castiel’s thumbs stroke his skin and the base of his hairline, making him want to purr like a cat. “Oh, Dean. You smell-” He breathes in deeply. “-intoxicating.” Dean smiles, his inner Omega fucking _thrilled_ that Cas is reacting to him this way. “I thought it was the pie that smelled so good when I saw it, but no, it’s _you._ My beautiful, sweet smelling omega.” He inhales again, pressing his nostrils right to his neck. “Cinnamon and brown sugar so sweet my mouth’s watering.”

“I’m wearing blockers,” Dean says breathlessly, his head spinning with the only explanation he can think of. _True mates._

A low rumble begins in Castiel’s chest and Dean raises his hand to feel it vibrate on his palm, whimpering when he feels just how firm Castiel’s chest really is. “Do you know how difficult it was not to scent you the very moment you opened the door?” Cas asks, his low voice dropping into a whisper, his breath ghosting on his skin. “Every fibre of my being was telling me to reach for you, to sweep you off of your feet and take you into my arms.”

Dean’s hands are shaking, his knees are weak, and his entire body is thrumming with _alpha, alpha, alpha, mine, mine, mate, matematemate_. “What the hell are you waiting for?” he goads him, turning his head to nuzzle into his temple.

Castiel surprises him by bearing his neck, applying steady pressure to the back of Dean’s head to invite him in for a whiff. It’s an invitation Dean takes gladly, nose burying itself directly into his mating gland and breathing in long and deep. He feels the first tendrils of his scent - blueberry and vanilla - slipping into his nostrils and pooling deep inside of him, filling up a space he didn’t know was empty until right now.

“Shit,” Dean chokes out. “My alpha.” Then he’s wrapping his arms tight around his neck and holding on with everything he has, a giant piece of himself feeling like it just clicked into place.

“Dean-” Dean’s too busy still drinking in his scent and reeling in the soft pressure of Castiel’s hand stroking his lower back to do anything more than hum. “-I think we’re true mates.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughs lightly. “I know. I can feel it.”

Cas draws Dean away from him to cup his face in his big hands. Castiel’s pupils are still blown wide but Dean can see kindness and affection shining down at him, too. “I know I haven’t exactly proven myself to be a good mate, clumsily splashing you with water and pressing you against the counter like some kind of alpha knothead, but I promise I’ll treat you well if you give me a chance. I’ll spend every day doing everything I possibly can to make you happy, Dean, if you’ll let me.”

Dean feels his heart tumble in his chest and he lowers his head the tiny bit he needs to in order to bring their lips together for the first time. Two pairs of soft, plush lips come together like puzzle pieces, pulling apart over and over, learning the feel of each other slowly and carefully, lighting the first flame of desire deep inside of him. He can already tell Cas is going to be a good kisser just by the way he’s so attentive to giving and taking in equal measure. Castiel’s fingers are digging hard into his hips like he can barely hold himself back, but his kisses are still chaste, a tantalizing contrast that sends sparks up his spine. It stays soft right until Dean licks over his bottom lip. Then the alpha opens eagerly, and when their tongues meet in the middle in a tender caress, there’s a flash of unbearable heat between them.

It’s like kissing the sun, instantly scorching Dean from the outside in, but he still can’t get enough. He can’t get close enough. He delves his tongue in deeper, his hands sliding into his alpha’s thick hair, fingers curling in it to hold him in place while he _takes._ He revels in the way Cas presses back against him hard and needy, like his control is beginning to snap, and _fuck_ how he wants that. He wants his big, strong alpha to push him around, manhandle him until he’s face down on the first flat surface they can find, ass up and leaking for him.

Wanting to incite that exact reaction, he closes his teeth down on his alpha’s bottom lip and pulls. His teeth drag along his supple flesh and in a flash, the hands on his hips apply bruising pressure before lifting him onto the balls of his feet, and then he’s clear off the ground and being plunked down on the kitchen counter. Big, possessive hands slide along his thighs and urge his legs around his waist, and he coils around him like a snake, getting as close as he possibly can. And now Cas is kissing him _hard,_ his teeth biting into his lips and his tongue thrusting into his mouth filthy and _so_ fucking good he steals his breath.

Gasping, Dean wrenches his lips away and bucks against his alpha when his wet lips find his mating gland. The fire’s back again, crackling along his skin and burning between his legs, and he shifts needily as he feels the first trickle of slick make an appearance.

Castiel _growls_ and drags him closer to the edge of the counter, still feasting on Dean’s neck and driving him mad. His hands start to slip towards his ass before clenching down on his hips again, resolutely staying in place.

Dean lets out a frustrated sigh and exclaims, “Freakin' touch me!”

Castiel pauses, backing away and giving Dean a good look at how his lips are kissed swollen, the green of his eyes now only a thin ring around his dilated pupils, those powerful shoulders heaving. “What?” Castiel asks, cocking his head to the side with confusion.

“Touch me,” Dean repeats, even needier now that he can concentrate on how fucking good Cas smells. “Put your hands on my ass and lemme feel how hard that alpha cock is for me,” Dean says, his voice husky and low. When Cas just looks at him like a deer in headlights, he hops down and holds eye contact. “Don’t you want to?” Castiel nods, but doesn’t seem to be able to find his voice. That might be because Dean is currently gripping the hem of his black tight t-shirt, pulling it up, stretching it over his arms and tugging it up over his head, his hips swaying with each fluid movement. He has a tiny waist and curvaceous hips like an omega, but his upper body is strong and broad, and that’s what he wants Cas to see.

“I ain’t some tiny, hopeless omega, Cas,” he says as his shirt falls to the floor. “You’re not gonna break me if you touch me like I know you want to,” he tells him. Cas is still slack-jawed and breathing heavy, but makes no move to touch him. His entire body thrumming with how bad he wants this, wants _his alpha,_ Dean stalks towards him like a predator after his pray, feeling the air sizzling with sexual tension more and more the closer he gets. “I want you to touch me,” Dean says steadily, looking at up at him through his eyelashes again. Then he takes Castiel's hands and places them on his chest. Even the simplicity of his alpha’s hands on his bare skin sends a potent thrill through him. _“God._ Don’t you feel that?”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice is rough as sandpaper, and Dean moans softly when those big hands slide tentatively up his chest to his shoulders and then sweep right back down, fingers skirting his nipples and making him moan again, much louder this time. “Of course I feel it,” he admits quietly. “I know you’re my mate and we’re meant to be together. You’re so beautiful, omega, truly breathtaking, and I’ve never wanted _anything_ more than I want to touch you.”

He whimpers needily, so stupidly turned on just by Cas’s hands mapping his chest and his low, low voice talking about how he wants to touch him, but Cas is _still_ holding back. Dean’s slick is wet and warm between his cheeks, and he’s sure his alpha can smell it, so why the fuck won’t he touch him?

“Alpha,” Dean whines. “Come on, man. Don’t make me beg,” he says quietly, not above it if it’ll get him what he wants.

“But we have forever, Dean. We don’t have to do this right now. Not when-”

But Dean’s not listening to that. Not when his instincts, his body, his fucking _soul_ is screaming at him for his mate’s touch. So he plays what he hopes has to be his last card and leans his upper body against the alpha’s, barely swallowing a gasp as he feels the rough material of his FedEx polo against his bare skin. He slots himself between the vee of Castiel’s thick thighs, taking care to ensure their cocks line up. He catches Castiel’s eyes, and since he looks just as into this as he was hoping he would be with ragged breaths coming out that he’s obviously failing to control, he rocks against him subtly, taking the hands that have fallen to his hips and easing them down. Castiel’s panting heavily now and Dean isn’t far behind, his pulse racing as he bares his neck submissively so his alpha can smell just how turned on he is, and when Castiel finally gives in enough to let his hands slide onto his ass, slick soaks his boxers when he squeezes all on his own.

 _“Cas,”_ Dean breathes. Castiel’s teeth scrape on his neck, _just_ beside his mating gland, making Dean keen like a wounded animal. Castiel’s body is trembling with the effort of holding back, and Dean purrs, “Come on, alpha.” He rolls his hips, grinding into the stronger man, head swimming with their combined scents. His hole is positively dripping with slick, the wettest he’s ever been outside of heat, and he turns in his arms, pushing his ass backwards and arching his lower back so he can rub the bulge into his cleft, head lolling back with pleasure when he feels just how big he is.

Castiel chokes back a moan as his mouth starts working across his neck and over the backs of his shoulders, leaving wet trails across his skin while his hands roam his chest, finding his nipples and brushing over them, pulling a throaty moan from his lips. He grinds dirtier, feeling his slick soaking through his pants, and his stomach swoops when Castiel’s hands return to clamp down on his hips to pull him back against his cock again and again. Dean groans as they rut together, lost with pleasure. Somehow, dry humping in the kitchen like a couple of teenagers is the hottest thing he can remember ever experiencing, and while one part of his mind is screaming at him for more, the other half is perfectly content to have his alpha pressed against him smelling like arousal and mate.

A hand palms possessively over his hip before running up his side and forcing his head to the side where Castiel takes his lips in a searing kiss. Torn between wanting to turn further so their lips can line up better for a more satisfying kiss and staying how he is with Castiel’s cock rocking against him, he makes a sound low in his throat, and for whatever reason, that’s what makes Cas snap.

He spins him, capturing his mouth in another kiss so hot he wouldn’t be surprised if smoke was coming out of his ears, and then Dean’s mind goes blissfully blank as Castiel lifts him off his feet again and wraps his legs back around his waist. Dean’s hands frame his face, holding himself steady and making sure Cas doesn’t stop kissing him just like this, like he’s every bit as into this as he is. He didn’t know how much he needed the reassurance that his alpha wanted him until he had it, and now his inner omega is reeling with it and he can’t stop the small, needy sounds that keep coming from him every time Cas does _that thing_ with his tongue.

Dean’s squeezing his thighs together and rocking down into where Castiel’s cock is trapped in his work pants, and his breath comes out a rush when his naked back slams against something cold and hard, but then Cas is unbuttoning his pants and he doesn’t care about anything except getting them off. Since Cas is busy pinning him up against the fridge with his hips as his hands work on his fly and he has to hold on around his neck to stay up, he follows his nose to his mating gland and licks a stripe over it. _Mine,_ Dean thinks as heat races through him. He kisses the small square of skin, open-mouthed and over-eager until it’s swollen and raised, and then he seals his mouth over it and sucks _hard._

The fridge rattles behind him as Castiel thrusts against him powerfully, rough and dirty, forgetting all about getting his pants off to snake his hand down the back of them and run his fingers along his asscrack. Dean breaks away from his skin to gurgle a throaty, shocked sound before he bites down on his shoulder, groaning with unrestrained pleasure as Cas circles his hole with his fingers. Dean rolls back against them, desperate for those fingers to breach him, but the angle’s all wrong and he tries to push Cas away so he can bend over for him instead.

“Dean, wait,” Castiel says, his voice fucked but authoritative nonetheless. “I’ve barely got you,” he warns him. He pulls his hand out of his pants and Dean sighs heavily, which earns him a quick kiss to the forehead. “Patience, omega.”

“I don’t wanna be patient, I want you to fuck me,” Dean demands, which only makes Castiel chuckle again.

Irritated now, he wiggles until he’s on his feet and takes Castiel’s mouth in a bruising kiss, foregoing his own pants in favor of getting the alpha’s off. Time for _him_ see how it feels to be so dizzy with the desire to fuck that he can’t think straight. So he pops the button on Castiel’s pants, drags down the zipper, and hooks his fingers into the waistband, shoving both pants and boxers straight down his ankles. Which is how he finds himself on his knees in his kitchen with a delicious smelling alpha cock inches in front of his face.

He doesn’t even pause long enough to think before he licks a broad stripe across the leaking tip, moaning at the musky, salty-sweet flavor that drags along his tongue. _“Oh_ Dean,” Castiel chokes out, and then Dean’s smirking as he licks his lips and glances up at his alpha. He knows exactly what he looks like on his knees, green eyes bright but hooded with desire, red lips already shiny with spit and precum, and he keeps eye contact as he opens his mouth and sucks the head of Castiel’s cock into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue around the head, lapping up every hint of his lingering pre-release and sucking greedily he pulls back up to the tip, earning himself another salty burst of liquid which he moans around as he swallows it down. “Ohhh,” Castiel moans reverently. “You’re breathtaking. Your mouth-” But he loses the rest of that sentence as Dean swallows him down all at once. He’s long, and since Dean preferred betas (until now) so things didn’t get messy, Cas is definitely bigger than anybody he’s ever been with. He can’t get him all in his mouth, but he can stimulate what’s left with his hand, and he opens his mouth to allow saliva to drool down his length so he can slick up his knot. He wraps his hand around the slightly swollen skin and Castiel bucks into his mouth.

Not expecting it, he gags a little bit, but swallows it down, ignoring the sputtered apologies from Cas, and gets right back to work. Now that he’s becoming familiar with it, he’s sorta starting to enjoy his alpha’s particular taste, and thinking about swallowing down his load someday has a forbidden excitement curling in his stomach. He bobs his head up and down, hungry for it, working his knot at the same time he runs the tight seal of his lips up and down his still thickening cock. Castiel’s hand rests on his cheek, and to give him an extra thrill, he sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks so Castiel can see the indent of his cock inside his mouth.

 _“Fuck,”_ Castiel curses under his breath. Dean smirks as well as he can with a dick in his mouth, aiming a knowing look up at him, lavishly licking over his cockhead. He’s disappointed when Cas gently urges him away, but backs off after he hears the man’s sharp drawn breath and watches with a smirk as he clamps down on his cock to stave off his orgasm. He licks the combination of spit and Cas’s dick off of his lips while Cas toes off his boots and kicks off the pants still around his ankles, his eyes locked on his tongue the whole time, then Cas drops to his knees in front of him and smashes their lips together.

On instinct, Dean grabs onto his biceps to hold himself up so the force of Castiel’s kiss doesn’t knock him back, but that only draws another strangled sound from him when he feels just how strong he is, and also serves as a reminder that the fucker still has his shirt on. When Castiel wraps his arms around his lower back and gets two handfuls of his ass, Dean moans filthily but starts pulling his shirt up his back. Thankfully Castiel is on board, and he lifts his arms up so Dean can pull it off, then curses when the buttons on his collar get stuck on his nose. The both of them work together to get him unstuck, and Dean’s laughing by the time it comes off, leaning in to kiss the pout right off of his lips.

“God you’re cute when you’re mad,” Dean says, kissing him again with his mouth curved into a smile.

Castiel’s lips twitch as he pulls away, but he fakes a serious tone that doesn’t match the way his eyes are glittering with humor and says, “I am an angry, powerful alpha, and you better watch that smart mouth of yours, omega.”

“Yeah?” Dean taunts him, biting down on his lower lip and running his hands over Castiel’s bare shoulders, barely repressing a full body shudder at the sensation of all of that smooth skin and rippling muscles he has to explore. “What ch’ya gonna do about it, alpha?”

Castiel gets one hand around the back of his neck, and then the next thing he knows, his strong _alpha_ body is crashing against his and sending him sprawling back onto the floor. Only Castiel’s hand keeps his head from smacking against the tile, and he jolts as the cool kitchen floor hits his bare skin, but then Cas is between his legs, _finally_ pulling his pants off, and his head thuds back when his damp boxers are peeled away.

“The way you smell,” Castiel rasps, inhaling deeply as if to prove his point.

“Heard I taste even better,” Dean says to provoke him, and Castiel takes the bait, _growling_ before he grabs a hold of his knees and forces them apart. He’s kissing his way down the inside of his thigh and Dean closes his eyes to focus on the building anticipation, Castiel’s hot mouth getting closer and closer to where he really wants it with each kiss. Cas just gets to the crease of his leg when he grunts, freezes, and releases him, pushing back onto his knees and pulling Dean up by the hand.

“W-what? What’s the matter?” Dean asks in a daze.

“We’re not doing this for the first time on the kitchen floor,” Castiel says firmly. He gets to one knee and then to his feet, tugging Dean up with him. He captures his lips in another kiss, but this one is unlike the last few. Castiel’s fingers are drifting over his cheekbones, sliding back behind his neck like he’s the most fragile thing in the world, and Dean sinks into it, completely lost to everything other than the soft pressure of Castiel’s lips currently ghosting down the side of his face back to his ear.

His voice is lower than Dean’s ever heard it, and his breath is hot on his skin when he says, “I will happily lick up every drop of slick you’ve produced for me so far.” He takes Dean’s earlobe between his teeth and scoops him up off of the floor in a bridal carry right before his knees give out. “And I can smell that you’re dripping with it, aren’t you, Dean?” Dean can’t do more than loll his head on his shoulder and nod weakly. Castiel absolutely has the perfect voice for talking dirty and it’s making him so fucking hard he’s actually throbbing. “I’ll lick up every drop,” he promises again. “Then I’ll make you come so many times on my tongue that your voice will be too hoarse to beg me to knot you.” Dean whimpers and bares his throat, already lost for words and begging for it silently, exactly the way Cas said he would. “Which I’m going to do, Dean, my sweet, sweet omega.”

Dean is trembling, actually shaking in his alpha’s arms with a mixture of anticipation and desire. “Yeah,” he whispers.

“In your bed,” Castiel finishes firmly, kissing the top of his head.

Considering Cas is already most of the way there and Dean’s basically been reduced to a raging boner and a puddle of slick in his arms, he can’t find a damn thing to complain about, and instead, uses the last few seconds to rub his nose over his alpha’s mating gland. Heat rushes through him as a thought floats into his brain and off of the tip of his tongue before he can stop it. “Will you bite me, alpha?”

Castiel sets him down on the foot of his bed and kneels between his feet, expression suddenly serious as he searches his eyes. “Are you sure, or are you just saying that because our bodies are reacting so strongly to each other?”

“I’m sure,” Dean says steadily. He knows he wants this. “We’re true mates, Cas. It’s gonna be now or later, why can’t it be now?”

“Why can’t it be later?” Castiel tosses back. “What’s the rush if it’s going to happen anyway?”

“Because I know I’m yours, and I want everybody else to be able to scent me or look at me and know it.” He traces his index finger over Castiel’s bare neck and says, “And I wanna bite you, too, so every other cock hungry omega can see they can’t have you.” The very thought has a dark thrill of possessiveness rushing through him. “You are _my alpha_ and nobody else can touch you,” he says fiercely.

Castiel surges up to kiss him again, fingers tugging at his short hair in his rush, tongue thrusting inside of his mouth rapidly and branding him with the heat of his kiss.

“You are so mouthy,” he says as he wrenches his lips away.

“You love it,” Dean grins breathlessly.

“I absolutely do,” Castiel admits, kissing him once quickly with a grin of his own before shoving at his chest unexpectedly, making him fall flat onto his back with a laugh. “Roll over, omega. I believe I have some promises to live up to.”

Dean’s ass is no sooner in the air than Castiel’s big hands are full of it, massaging his cheeks in his palms and making him shudder once again as his thumbs spread him apart. “Nothing has ever been more tempting,” Castiel says quietly. “More arousing.” Hot lips press to his tailbone, slowly making their way down. “More all-consuming than how I’m pulled to you, Dean.” Dean bites down on his lower lip, trying not to show that Cas kissing his way to his ass and whispering sweet nothings into his skin has him inwardly squirming. “Look at how slick you are,” Castiel says reverently. “Your hole is glistening with it, omega, and you smell-” Dean can hear the intake of breath at the same time his lips reach his ass crack. “So, _so_ sweet, Dean. I wish I was a poet so I could sufficiently put into words how your scent is saturating every inch of me, calling to me like a drug.” Hot breath ghosts over his hole and his fingers are already clenched in the sheets underneath him because Cas is _so close_ to where he wants him and he knows any second now he’s going to tear him apart. “I can’t wait another second.”

And there it is, the first impossibly hot lick of Castiel’s tongue along his sensitive skin. One long, torturously slow, firm line from right behind his balls all the way up to his ass, sending sizzling sparks up his spine to fry his brain with a moan from his alpha to accompany it.

“Oh f-fuck,” Dean gasps.

He tries to brace himself, thinking Cas might dive in like a man starving, but instead, he gets the complete opposite. His tongue teases at him after that, only the tip, leaving small kitten licks all around his hole that has his body tensing, waiting for more. His tongue is so soft and smooth, following the trail of his slick down the insides of his legs and behind his balls before he licks his way back up, catching every drop as it cascades from his body.

Each time Castiel’s tongue returns to his hole, he circles it, making Dean’s whole body jerk from just how good it feels. Cas keeps palming his ass, caressing his cheeks as he licks around him, chasing each bead of his slick as it dribbles out of him and driving Dean wild with the need for more. He can feel the orgasm that’s been slowly picking up steam since their first kiss and bubbling up to the surface every time he started talking dirty to him beginning to peak again whenever Castiel concentrates his efforts on licking his rim, but then he pulls away before he can get completely over the edge. It’s the hottest fucking thing to feel it building and building, his body tensing with how good it feels and the blind hope that maybe this will be the time he keeps going, only to be left standing on the edge of the proverbial cliff before he goes diving over.

He sighs heavily with frustration after the first time. He growls with it the second time but clamps his teeth together so he doesn’t break the way he knows Cas wants him to. But the third time, after he’s calmed down again and is built all the way back up, when everything inside of him is coiled so fucking tight his muscles ache with it and his ass is shamelessly pressing back into his alpha’s face, he gives up and blatantly begs.

“Just a little bit more, Cas. _Fuck._ Please!” Cas hums behind him, like the fucker is contemplating denying him a third time, and Dean sobs. “Cas, _I can’t!_ Please, alpha. I need you. _Fuck._ Please, please, please.” Tears are threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes so he squeezes them shut, willing them to stay in, and Cas finally gives him what he wants.

He pulls his cheeks further apart, moaning into it as he licks deeper than he has so far, and letting up on holding him still so Dean can finally rock into his face. The combination of friction and Castiel’s tongue dipping into his hole, stretching him out with each sinful swipe of his tongue, and the sweet promise of relief has sweat rolling down the side of his face. His entire body is over warm, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, and his fingers gripping the bed sheets so hard he doesn’t know if they’ll ever unclench again.

But finally, fucking _finally,_ Castiel spears his freakishly long tongue directly into his sopping wet core, swirls it around and seals his mouth over his hole, making sounds like he’s enjoying his slick every bit as much as Dean’s enjoying his tongue. Just as he’s starting to get used to it, Castiel’s tongue slips out and his lips start _sucking_ on his rim, tugging on it, and Dean realizes belatedly that he’s making sounds like he’s never made before. And must've been for a while if the rasp in his throat is any indication. Right now he’s moaning like a porn star, rocking into his alpha’s mouth the exact same way, and drowning in pleasure as he hears the low, breathy sounds of Castiel struggling to catch his breath from between his legs.

One particular filthy swipe of his tongue has his own breath catching, his eyes rolling up in his head. “Cas- fuck- I-” It’s unbearable, so terribly, horrifically perfect, that all he can do is hold on tight, riding the final upwards crest of a wave of pleasure so fucking strong he already knows it’s going to give him the kind of orgasm he’ll never forget.

“I’m gonna-” Nope, too late for gonna, he realizes as his muscles seize. Out of nowhere, the pleasure goes from _so close, so close, almost there_ to Dean actually screaming, _screaming_ as his body locks up violently and he comes completely unexpectedly, untouched, and unfucked. His vision whites out as a flood of slick pours of out him, the tendons in his neck strain painfully, and the heat that’s been sparking at the base of his spine goes off like a fucking bomb as he buries his head in his arms and explodes all over the bed beneath him.

No longer able to stay on his knees as his body convulses with the force of his orgasm, he topples over onto his side in a boneless heap and drags in heavy, ragged breaths, the air he takes in cloudy with the scent of his slick and delicious alpha arousal. He’s reaching for Cas, needing a more intimate connection than his tongue in his ass, but Castiel is already rolling him onto his back and running his tongue - that unbelievably talented tongue - through the thick, milky white cum that’s splashed over his stomach.

“You were so good, sweetie,” Castiel says, lapping up his mess while his hands caress all of him. His belly, his thighs, his hips, up to his chest and shoulders, and lastly, his face. Dean is desperate to kiss him, still feeling like his bones are liquid, but leans forwards the best he can to ask for what he needs. His alpha knows, and kisses him like he’ll die without it, carding his fingers through his short spikes and pulling away too soon only to drop more kisses over his cheeks, his forehead, his _nose._ Dean’s chest is overflowing with warmth, his eyes prickling with tears all over again as Cas makes him feel precious and wanted and loved. “My beautiful, perfect omega,” Castiel praises him. “Everything I’ve ever wanted I have already found in you. My mate.”

Unbelievably, as hard as Dean just came, his desire to be knotted and claimed by his alpha hasn’t faded at all. All he needs is this, these gentle, caring touches rained down on his body for _hours,_ right after Cas has fucked him so thoroughly he won’t be able to string two words together.

“I need your knot, alpha.”

It’s Castiel’s turn to whimper as he presses their lips together firmly. “Perfect,” he repeats again, and after he gently pulls his chin down to open his mouth for the entrance of his tongue, they find themselves lost in a lip-lock that drags on so long Dean forgets what he was asking for, so content in this lazy make out session that he could stay here for hours. Days. A lifetime of his hands slowly mapping out every inch of his alpha’s skin, learning what makes his breath hitch and his fingers clamp down on his shoulder, what leads to him going lax with a sigh and what provokes him to breathe out his name like a prayer.

It’s only once he’s rolled onto his back and he feels the thick line of Castiel’s erection against his hip when he remembers that while he’s still riding the after-orgasm bliss hours (days?) later, his alpha hasn’t gotten any relief yet, and as crazy as it is, that’s the moment he falls in love with him.

He doesn’t know Castiel’s favorite color or food, what kind of music he listens to, or what the last TV show is that he binged. He has no idea what his last name is, when he was born, or if he has any brothers or sisters. But he knows his alpha is selfless, caring, and gentle. He knows he has a wicked tongue, a good sense of humor, and he’s secure enough in his masculinity to laugh at his mouthy omega when he calls him cute.

He doesn’t know his past, but he knows he’s his future, and he knows he loves him.

“Make love to me, alpha,” Dean says earnestly, brushing his fingers through his sweaty hair.

His heart melts into a puddle at the look of indulgent affection in Castiel’s eyes, and when he says, “I can wait. I know how exhausted you must be,” with another kiss to his forehead, Dean’s sunk.

“I want you,” he tells him. “I know you want me.”

Castiel’s mouth returns to his neck, where his teeth graze over his swollen mating gland. “More than I want to keep breathing. But I can still-”

“No,” Dean says firmly. “I may’ve only been able to take coming on your tongue once-”

“-but the build up of three,” Castiel says, the corner of his lips tugging into a small smile.

Dean groans and looks away. “Nobody should look that sexy when they’re being a smug asshole like you.” He gets a bark of laughter for that, but Cas shifts so that his erection is between his legs instead of against one. _“But_ I’m not used to coming so hard I can’t see, so I guess we gotta keep working on it ‘til we get it right.”

“Don’t worry, little omega, I’ll take it easy on you for our first time,” he says, his voice purposely low and teasing.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dean says quickly. “If my first time with an alpha is going to be _my_ alpha, you’re gonna make it count.”

“You’ve never been with an alpha?” Castiel repeats, fire in his eyes. Dean shakes his head. “You’ve never taken a knot?”

“Not a real one,” Dean confirms.

Castiel closes his eyes and drops his forehead to Dean’s collarbone with a groan. Dean laughs lightly, actually smelling the strong spike of possessiveness in his alpha’s scent. It makes his blood boil and his spent cock twitch with a renewed interest. “I’m ashaaaamed,” Castiel whines, kicking his feet on the bed sheets, which only makes Dean laugh louder. “I’m incredibly aroused by the idea of being your one and only.”

“I can tell,” Dean says honesty, “and holy fuck do you smell good when you get all hot all like that. You gonna smell that good when you start pounding my ass?”

Cas pops his head back up and gives him a peck on the lips. “I can pretty much guarantee it,” he smirks. “Because nobody has ever wanted anything as badly as I want to claim this sweet smelling ass of yours.” And then he draws Dean’s bottom lip between his, swiping his tongue along it and into his mouth as he kisses him breathless all over again.

Dean’s dick is back in the game by the time Cas finally slides a hand from behind his neck down to his side and over his hip. Dean spreads his already parted legs wider, breaking their kiss with a gasp when Castiel’s palm skates over the top of his thigh to dip to the inside, and two thick fingers ride the crack of his ass before slipping seamlessly into his hole.

He can’t help his reaction, wouldn’t even attempt it if he could, because it’s like an arrow of desire straight through him. His back arches like a cat, his head thrown back with a cry that turns into a silent scream as Cas laps over his nipple.

“Mmmm look at you,” Cas breathes harshly. Dean doesn’t get a chance to reply before Cas’s teeth close down on the bud, dragging another choked-off moan from him as his hands find their way to his alpha’s hair. “You’re so _eager.”_

Castiel’s thick fingers begin moving inside of him after that, slowly but expertly, scissoring him open while simultaneously feeling around for his sweet spot. Cas continuing to stimulate his nipples has Dean’s body held taut, his fingers curling in Castiel’s hair, and then _there!_ Cas finds his prostate and zeroes in on it like a homing beacon. Dean’s spine curls up and off of the bed as Castiel’s fingers graze his prostate gently, at first, seeing how he reacts. Then he has to grab a hold of Castiel’s shoulders for support as he begins prodding against it again and again, making his whole body jerk until a warm, firm hand presses hard on his chest and holds him in place.

Dean’s head is spinning with the display of strength and the unbelievable assault on his prostate, the scent of his slick and Castiel’s mounting arousal heavy in the air all around them. His nails dig into Castiel’s shoulders, trying to get out a warning, because another orgasm has somehow managed to sneak up on him and is now trying to claw itself to the surface.

 _“Argh!”_ Dean calls out in surprise as wet heat surrounds his cock. Castiel’s hand is no longer on his chest, so when his back pulls tight like a bow, it slides under his hips, pulling his cock into his mouth at the same time the circle of his lips sinks down on it. “Oh f-fuck... that’s so good, alpha, you’re gonna m-make me-” He bucks into his mouth again with a sharp cry as the fingers inside of him suddenly pick up their pace, ruthlessly fucking into him hard and fast. Castiel hums around the small cock in his mouth as he takes him in to the root, and now Dean is making inhuman noises he’s sure he’ll be embarrassed about later as Cas does something absolutely wicked with his tongue that has his toes curling.

His second orgasm crashes into him like a tidal wave. So far past words that he knows not to even bother trying, he attempts to pull Cas up by his hair. He’s sure the way his body tenses and his scent turns euphoric is a clear warning as well, and he just manages to choke out, “C-Cas! _Yes!”_ as he starts to come. His body’s shaking with it, his head’s fallen back against the mattress as Castiel draws out his orgasm with slow, circular motions of his fingers inside of him and the tight, constricting muscles of his throat as he swallows around him. Castiel moans shamelessly, drinking down his load and suckling on his cockhead until Dean’s so sensitive he can’t stand it anymore. He makes another weak attempt to pull Cas up, and this time, Cas lets him, his softening cock falling from his lips with a quiet slap against his stomach.

“Fuck- that was-” Dean gasps. “You were- _God.”_

“Cas is fine,” Castiel quips, his voice rough as sandpaper, and Dean’s lips curve into a smile as he tries to catch his breath because as far as he’s concerned, Cas _is_ a god. A sex god sent here to make him lose his ever fucking mind with one orgasm at a time, apparently.

The next thing he knows, Castiel’s hands are sliding down to his thighs, spreading them once more before pushing them up and into his belly, exposing Dean’s sopping wet hole for one heart-stopping moment before his tongue is licking over it again. His mouth is lapping up his slick, tongue moving in slow circles around his rim, making Dean feel more debauched than he ever has in his friggin’ life. Helplessly, he lies back and takes it, fingers going right back to gripping the sheets as his head tips back, baring his throat as more pornographic moans begin working their way out of him. He’s never been this loud during sex, but then again, he’s never had anybody worship his body the way Cas is either, and as Castiel’s hands begin rocking his hips so his ass rubs against his face, Dean can’t even find it in him to care. He helps his alpha out by grabbing the backs of his legs to hold them up, and with a groan and two free hands, Castiel spreads his cheeks and dives in, burying his face in his ass.

The rough scrape of his facial hair between his cheeks and the soft slide of his tongue as he stretches him out is dizzying, and sweat flashes hot and then dries cold on his skin as he feels the unmistakable build of pleasure while his alpha eats him out with abandon.

A lightning bolt of pleasure shoots up his spine as what feels like _three_ fingers sink into him fast and deep. Castiel’s fingers start moving instantly, pulling out and pushing back in and making Dean’s breath coil in his chest like a spring. Castiel’s wet tongue is still licking around where his fingers are stretching his hole, the slippery slide of it soothing over the sensitive flesh which is hot and puffy, with wide careful passes.

 _“Aahhh!”_ His eyes fly open in shock as his fingers find his prostate, his digits still stretching him wide and making his stomach muscles clench. “Cas, come on,” he begs hoarsely. “I need you.”

Castiel’s tongue licks a long, broad stripe from his fingers over his sack and up to his rapidly filling cock.

“What do you need, Dean?” Castiel asks. The cocky expression on his face shows that he knows exactly what he needs but Dean is too far gone to care about his pride.

“Need your cock,” Dean answers. “Want your knot.”

Castiel’s fingers pull out as he slithers his way up his body, leaning his pelvis directly against Dean’s. Castiel’s biceps bulge as he brackets his shoulders, bending down to catch his mouth in a kiss that tastes like his own slick, and still, Dean presses into it needily, craving the connection he feels when his alpha kisses him so hungrily. His teeth nip at his lower lip, a rough groan being breathed into his lungs as Dean’s hands explore the defined muscles in his back.

Castiel’s lips blaze a trail across his cheek and along his jaw, teeth sporadically nipping on the way to his throat, mouth clamping down on his mating gland. “Alpha, please,” Dean begs breathlessly.

“Not until I’m inside of you. Soon,” Castiel promises, his breath ghosting over his wet skin. He pushes back up to his elbows and kisses him softly. “Will you be a good little omega for me and do what I ask?”

Dean knows what it's gonna be. Cas is going to want him on his hands and knees, for his omega to present for him, and while he’d definitely prefer to see his face the first time they make love, the thrill he gets from hearing Cas praise him is worth the sacrifice. He doesn’t often give himself over to the stereotypical omega, but damn if he doesn’t want to be good for his alpha.

“Yeah,” Dean promises.

“Will you ride me?” Castiel breathes out, the bright blue ring swallowed almost completely by his dilated pupils. Quick flashes of sinking down on his alpha’s cock, awe and amazement written all over his face, and big hands on his hips has Dean’s arousal spiking sharp and fast. Castiel scents the air and grins wolfishly, grabbing him under his arms and flipping them over with surprising ease so that Dean is straddling one of his thighs.

Happily taking control, Dean rearranges until he’s got a leg on either side of his alpha, then maintains eye contact as he reaches between his legs to coat his hand in his slick. He slowly wraps his fingers around his alpha’s significant girth, smirking when he feels the base of his cock already swollen with the beginning of his knot, and uses his hand to get his alpha nice and slippery for him.

“You’re fucking huge,” he says without thinking.

“We can go slow,” Castiel offers, his jaw clenched tight.

Dean shakes his head, steadying his alpha’s cock with his hand and positioning himself over top of it. “I wanna tell you something,” Dean whispers, leaning down until their lips are just a breath apart. “But you can’t tell anybody, kay?” Castiel’s nod is stilted as Dean pushes back until the head of his cock is nestled right against his hole. “I _really_ like sex. I’m _really_ good at it,” Dean admits in a whisper. “And I fucking lose it when it’s hard and fast.”

And with that, he sits up straight and sinks down until the head of his alpha’s cock pops through his first tight ring of muscle. He groans, his teeth grinding together as an impossibly _huge_ stretch begins to burn in the oh-so-good way, but for all his talk, he has to go slow because he feels like he’s about to be split in half. But as he lowers himself bit by bit, there’s the delicious, unexplainable sensation of being filled, of being completed and finally entirely _whole_ along with the slow friction of Castiel’s cock sliding into him. His alpha’s thick cock finds every little nook and cranny inside of him that no beta could ever dream of filling, slotting into place so completely that white spots of unbearable pleasure dot his vision until a part of him really thinks he might pass out with how fucking good he feels.

But Castiel’s hands are there, strong and firm on his ribs, holding him up and chanting his name, calling him back from his deliriousness. His eyelids flutter as he pries his eyes open, not even realizing that he’d closed them until he looks down and sees the exact expression on Castiel’s face that he fantasized about. He looks like he’s in complete bliss, like he’s struggling to catch his breath, and like he can hardly believe this is happening.

“Dean... my omega...” he says roughly. Then Dean sees his throat bob as he swallows and tries again. “This is a lot more overwhelming than I thought it would be.” Dean chuckles lightly as he nods in agreement and Castiel’s hand lifts to his face, steadying them both as Dean nuzzles into his palm. “Are you alright?”

“Alright?” Dean echoes. “I’m fucking awesome. I’ve really been missing out,” Dean breathes, gently rocking down onto him. Even that has a zing of pleasure shooting up his spine, and he doesn’t miss the way Castiel’s hand slips down his face to squeeze his shoulder. Castiel’s hand sears into his skin as he begins pushing up into him in slow, shallow thrusts that makes his jaw come unhinged. He still feels the unbelievable stretch of his rim, his sensitive skin pulled taut as Cas moves beneath him steady and sure, and he wills himself to relax and start breathing again.

He sinks down a tiny bit further, Castiel’s cock filling that extra space easily as he pushes in again and again, and Jesus, _it feels so good!_ He had no idea how much better it would feel to have a thick alpha cock filling up every single part of him, and it’s a good fucking thing he found his mate because nothing would ever compare to this,  _ever._

Some deeply ingrained instinct is screaming at him to move, to roll his hips back onto Cas and relish in the sensation of his alpha’s cock pushing into him. Lava surges through his veins at the thought of having this, of having Cas, all to himself from now on and it lights him on fire. This is his chance to show Cas what a good omega he can be, that he’ll make sure he never wants or needs anybody else after this.

He braces himself on Castiel’s muscular chest and rocks his hips down the next time Cas thrusts up into him, and _oh shit,_ if he thought it felt good before, that was nothing compared to the instant their bodies first come together in the middle with a slap of skin on skin. Castiel’s breath comes out on a moan, drawing his eyes to his face where he lets them linger, taking in the sight of his true mate. He was gorgeous standing at his door earlier, and now, with his flushed cheeks and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, his chest shining with a thin sheen of sweat, he’s the hottest fucking thing he’s ever seen, the mere sight of him sending a new flash of heat straight to his core.

He shifts his hips, moving them a little differently each time he sinks back down on his length, finding just the right angle until Cas connects with his sweet spot, then he’s throwing his head back and taking himself for a ride. He lifts himself up and slams back down, setting a brutal, punishing pace that pushes him a little bit closer to the edge each time. Castiel’s hands find his hips, helping him keep his pace as his thighs begin to ache with exertion.

“You look s-so sexy, Dean,” Castiel praises him, his words stuttering as Dean continues to bounce on his cock. “The most enticing mate I could have dreamed up.” Castiel’s hands drift up over his stomach, feeling the rippling of his core muscles, up to his chest where his fingers graze over his nipples, drawing a whimper from his lips. “Fuck, I love how responsive you are. I will never get tired of watching you, my beautiful, beautiful omega.”

“‘M yours,” Dean assures him. “Only yours.”

That has Cas thrusting up into him harder, faster, and Dean slamming back down to meet every one, the two of them working together to lead the other into a frantic symphony of Castiel’s low, throaty growls, and Dean’s high-pitched whimpers as his prostate gets assaulted again and again. His breath is ripping through his lungs, making his throat raw with the need to draw a decent breath. His thighs are screaming, calves beginning to seize, but he won’t stop, not when this is what Cas wants and he’s already been so good to him.

His eyes are squeezed closed, no longer with pleasure, but with the determination to keep going to get his alpha off, to feel the growing knot pop and lock them together for good. He lets out a single grunt, the only sound he’s produced so far not full of euphoria, and Castiel notices. He stills his hips with his hands, ignoring Dean’s plea of, “No, don’t stop. I got you,” and flips them until Dean’s flat on his back and his mouth is being covered with Castiel’s. He resists at first, still trying to convince him that he can do it, but Cas is so gentle, so loving. Kissing muffled reassurances into his skin, telling him what a good omega he is, how gorgeous he looked rising up and down on top of him, how he’ll never forget the sight of the first time his omega took his cock inside of him.

Dean can’t help but believe him, Castiel's scent flooding the room with how pleased he is is all the proof he needs, and when he spread his legs again and gasps, “Cas, please,” Cas slips into him without any resistance, sliding home with a single stroke. His lips come down to place a solitary, chaste kiss to his mating gland, and Dean keens, knowing he’s only minutes away from feeling those sharp canines sinking into his flesh.

It seems to occur to Cas at the same time, because he starts thrusting inside of him again, putting the punishing pace Dean had set earlier to shame, absolutely ruthless with it. He manages to nail his prostate sporadically, sending him into a frenzy with anticipation and his quickly mounting orgasm as it’s stimulated over and over. Castiel’s hands urge his legs up, Dean grips the backs of his thighs, and just like that he’s all ass up in the air and taking it hard.

He moans like a whore because _God_ he loves when somebody can give it to him like this, and Cas is taking whatever power Dean thought he had over him and smashing it to smithereens with every long, deep thrust.

He can feel Castiel’s knot beginning to swell, feel it stretching him impossibly further, tugging on his rim and making him cry out with how perfect it feels. Cas is nosing at his neck, panting his name with short, heavy breaths as he fucks into him like a madman in hard, dirty thrusts that rattle his bones and steal the ability to breathe completely.

His ass clenches as his third orgasm of the night creeps up on him, eyes scrunching tight as the power behind Castiel’s pounding thrusts forces him back further and further on the bed. His legs in the air begin to shake, the pleasure coursing through his body so intense his nervous system doesn’t know how to handle it. He feels like his brain is short-circuiting, the heat running through him so unbelievably hot it’s shutting him down, turning him crazy with lust and drunk on the simmering scent of his alpha’s arousal.

Castiel growls into his neck, his knot pops and swells so fast and so big Dean screams with unabashed pleasure as they lock together, and as the first thick load of alpha cum floods his insides, Castiel bites him. Dean jerks as he goes spiraling impossibly fast, head-first into his orgasm, coming untouched for the second time in his life on his alpha’s knot with his teeth claiming him as his forever.

Dean whimpers when his teeth come out, but then Castiel's lips are kissing over his mark, making his inner omega burst with pride as his mate takes care of him with loving, doting kisses over his mark and up to his lips. Castiel’s hand snakes down between them, finding Dean’s spent cock and groaning as he takes it into his palm anyway, stroking it and milking another tiny but incredibly satisfying spurt of cum from the tip.

Dean’s trying to catch his breath, still reeling from the last few minutes and the way his alpha’s cock is locked so tightly inside of him, when Castiel’s hand tilts his head to the side and his blue eyes burn down into his. The warmth visible in his expression is enough to rock him to his core, but then he shatters him into a million pieces when he says, “I know it’s- it's crazy, Dean, but I love you. Please bite me, omega. I want to belong to you for the rest of my life.”

And Cas lowers his head, stretching his neck out to expose the smooth skin just waiting for Dean’s mark. “Love you,” Dean manages to choke out before he kisses that bare spot for the last time of his life, soft and lingering, and only once he clamps down on Castiel’s cock still inside of him and elicits a dirty moan while Castiel dumps another load of cum into him does he close his teeth over his skin. A sharp burst of coppery liquid fills his mouth but it goes completely unnoticed compared to the deep grinding Cas is currently doing, rubbing over his prostate and making him groan against his skin.

The bond is already forming, his very DNA changing as he becomes so completely entwined with his mate inside and out that it will be impossible from this moment forward to ever separate them entirely. He is Castiel’s and Castiel is his forever, no matter what. He cleans Castiel’s neck as carefully as Cas cleaned him, his whole body feeling so saturated with pleasure that his limbs are heavy and slow moving because of it.

But Cas has him. Cas will always have him, he realizes in a daze as he’s gently manhandled until they’re pressed together back to chest, and Castiel’s nose is tenderly scenting their new mingled scents. Dean’s cinnamon and brown sugar has a complementing hint of blueberry now, and Castiel’s blueberry and vanilla has the spicy undertone of cinnamon, and Dean’s sure Cas is thinking he’s never smelled anything so good in his entire life the exact same way he is.

He’s lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of his alpha’s chest against his and the warm circle of strong arms wrapped around him. They’re both startled awake by the insistent ringing of a cell phone, a tone Dean doesn’t recognize but Cas scrambles out of bed to find.

“Castiel Novak,” he says, pushing his hand through his hair. So _that’s_ his last name, Dean thinks sleepily, letting his eyes rove over his naked mate while he has the chance. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir. I understand. I appreciate that. Goodbye.”

He drops the phone onto the floor where he stands and crawls back into bed behind Dean, once again running his nose along his mating bite. “You fired?” Dean guesses.

“Oh yeah,” Castiel answers, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

He feels a pang of worry deep in his belly, but Cas still smells so happy, he lets it soothe him. "Worth it?" he checks.

"Absolutely," Cas promises, kissing his way up to his ear. "I'm assuming you'll give me a good reference."

"Hell yeah," Dean says breathlessly. "You really delivered." 

And that's the moment he discovers his alpha's deep, booming belly laugh, and coincidentally, his new favorite sound in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one, make sure to check out the same prompt written as Alpha!Dean and Omega!Cas [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279426)
> 
> If you don’t already follow me on Twitter I’d love to yell about Supernatural and Destiel with you there, too! Find me [here](https://twitter.com/tricia_16_) :)


End file.
